When You Love Another
by WolfTotem64
Summary: Gadreel and Sam come to terms with their true feelings for one another. Crack
1. Chapter 1

Gadreel looked up at the weird, tall and antlered man, eyes shining.

"s-sempai you noticed me," he said, feeling a blush creep up on his face.

Sam Winchester glanced down at Gadreel, a smile upon his moose-like features. He tossed his long luscious hair, rays of sunlight hitting it ad making it seem like… well, the sun..

"Gadreel-chan I-I never knew how to tell you before but…" Sam paused, hazel eyes worried, "I.. I didn't know if u would like me back."  
Gadreel's eyes widened in surprise and Joy.

"N-no! Sammy-sempai, I-I love you more than anything!" he cried, pulling the taller man into hug, "I was so worried u wouldn't realise."

Sam smiled again and wrapped his arms around the angel.

"I didn't know until recently either, b-but after having you inside my head for so long, I-I think I felt a connection you know?" he said, "Like, I get why u fried Kevin and killed that nicce Abner dude now."  
Gadreel looked up "r-really?"  
"Yeah," said Sam, "you just did it to show ur love 4 me"

Gadreel started crieing in happiness "oh my daddy, I'm so happy"

And then the two got married and had fifty healthy children who went on to kill the other angels and bring peace and prosperity to the pretty much empty heaven.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone wanted more. Okay.**

Dean Winchester yawned as he ran a hand through his dark blond hair. He wandered down toward the living room, wondering if Sam was up yet.

Arriving after a walk that was far too long for this time in the morning, he slumped into a chair. Movement in the corner of his eye alerted him to Sam's presence.

"Mornin' Sammy," he muttered, waving his hand vaguely.

"Good morn ing deAn," Dean frowned, since when was Sam's voice that low?, "there's a… a special some1 u need 2 meet."  
Dean looked up, and immediately sprung up from his chair, staring at Sam with wide eyes.  
"Sam? What happened to you?" he managed.

Sam's eyes had narrowed and widened to unrealistic proportions. His cheekbones had become far more defined, and his lips were a barely visible line upon his face. But worst of all. His hands. Giant appendages that had attached themselves to his over muscled arms.

"I fell in LovE Dean, " Sam said, taking a step forward, his almost glowing hazel eye's locking with his brother's.

"Who are you? What did you do with Sam?" Dean growled, grabbing a sword from the bookshelf and brandishing it at the freakish creature in front of him.

"I am Sam denie," Sam tossed his luscious locks, "im here to say. Im getting married to my true love."

He gestured with one giant hand, and a timid looking man stepped out from behind him. A man that Dean unfortunately recognised.

"Sam what the fuck that's Gadreel get away from him!" Dean yelled.  
Sam shook his head, "I know who he is. He is my luver"

Dean backed away, shaking his head.  
"Listen Sam, I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to call Cas and maybe he can sort this out."  
"No deEANie I cAN't Wait!" Sam shouted, "if U wonT AccEPT uS tHENe WE'll Ru nAWYA TOGETHEr!"

And then they were gone.

Dean stood, staring dumbstruck at the place they had vanished from. He was going to need to make a call.

* * *

Samoose clutched his beautiful angel against his muscled chest. They stood in a romantic forest surrouded by those tree things. After a quick but super sexy make out session, they began to walk through the forest 2gether. Suddenly a windging-o jumped out of the trees and attacked them. Gadreel screamed as the wingdigogo hit him like the jerk it is.

'sAmmY BoO BOO SavE ME!" hE screamed loudly.

Sam roared and swatted the wendygoo away with his giant yaoi hands. It died.

"Gladwrapeel r u okay baby?" he asked ,rushing to the angel's side.

"it hurted me," gadreel whimpered, surrounded in a pool of blood.

"I will heal u bae," sam said

His eyes glowed with moose light and he made out with gadreel. As he did, his moose powers came to life and saved gadreel.

'I love u baby," gadreel whispered before falling 2 sleep in Sammy's arms.

"u too" sam said.

_2 b continued?_


End file.
